1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor systems for handling articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems are known where articles carried by one conveyor moving at one speed are transferred to another conveyor moving at a different speed. In such systems, difficulties often occur at the point of transfer. For example, if the leading edge of the article is not perpendicular to the direction of motion of the article, the article will undergo a change in the angle it makes with the direction of motion as it passes over the transfer point. Furthermore if the article in question consists of a shingled stack of laminar members, the members will be displaced relative to one another as the stack passes over the point of transfer.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved conveyor system.
It is a more specific object of the invention to increase the speed at which the transfer from one conveyor to another takes place and thereby reduce the above adverse effects.